


Mawaru Vixendrum

by Vixen0017



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other characters to be revealed.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen0017/pseuds/Vixen0017
Summary: Chiaki lives in a beautiful and peaceful world full of hope, but how can a world like that exist? This is a story about fate and many other aspects of human existence. Inspired by mawaru penguindrum.





	1. Chapter 1

I hate the word 'fate'. 

We are born, we meet others, we part ways, have failures and successes, experience fortune and adversity.

If all Is predetermined by fate, then why are we born?

If I was fated to experience this despair, why did I experience hope?

...

Chiaki opened her eyes to the light coming through the window and shining on the red pendent she wore around her neck. She could smell the sweet scent of her mother's cooking drifting through the air. Once she breathed her first conscious breathe upon awakening, Chiaki got up from her soft warm bed and walked into the dinning room. There she saw her father sitting at the table and reading something as usual.

"Morning dad" Chiaki smiled.

"Good morning" Munakata said.

"Is that smell?" Chiaki asked.

"Freshly cut apples" Chisa said as she placed a plate on the table.

"My favorite" Chiaki smiled.

"You better hurry and eat fast if you don't want to be late" Munakata said.

"But if I eat it too fast I can't enjoy it completely" Chiaki complained.

"I'll save some for later then" Chisa said," take your time enjoying what you can"

"Thanks Mom" Chiaki said.

"You're going to spoil her" Munakata said," also don't forget to bring an umbrella"

"Is it going to rain today?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes" Munakata said," and I don't want either of you getting caught off guard"

"I hope the clouds aren't dark and gloomy" Chiaki said.

"Considering the season they just might" Chisa said," but dark clouds mean they're are filled with lots of water. Lots of water means brighter rainbows"

"That would be nice to see" Chiaki said as she munched on an apple slice.

"You just find a silver lining for everything" Munakata smiled.

"Of course" Chisa said," that's how I found you"

"You're going to be late" Munakata said.

"Ah, right" Chisa said," come on Chiaki"

"Right behind you" Chiaki said after rushing into her room and grabbing her signature pink kitty backpack.

"Have fun" Munakata said before Chisa and Chiaki left.

...

Chiaki walked to class and as usual she was greeted by the joy of her peers company. While Chisa prepared to teach, Chiaki was able to chat with some of her friends.

"Morning Chiaki" Sonia said," you're looking well"

"Thanks, I guess I owe it to all the sleep I've been getting" Chiaki said.

"Sleep is a very important key to living" Sonia said.

"I'd hate to imagine a world without sleep" Chiaki said," but it's a bit scary if you think about it"

"Why is that?" Sonia asked

"Alright class" Chisa interrupted," today we are going to be learning about an extraordinary animal, but first our class rep will lead us in our morning procedures"

As told, Chiaki led the class like she always did. When the class was finished, Chisa began to draw an animal on the chalkboard.

"Is that a dog?" Ibuki asked.

"It's got to be a wolf" Souda said.

"Both mortals are wrong" gundam said," the beast depicted before you all is the notorious trickster"

"A fox?" Chiaki asked.

"Correct" Chisa said," today I decided to teach you all about the fox"

"What does it say?" Ibuki asked.

"Foxes have a variety of unique sounds they make" Chisa said," about 40 to be precise"

"It's fur is red like mahiru" hiyoko said.

"This isn't the only color that foxes are limited to" Chisa said," What other coats can a fox have?"

"Foxes can be black or white" Sonia said," I remember seeing them at the fox village"

"Can't they be grey too?" Chiaki asked.

"That grey coat is actually silver" Chisa said," silver foxes are often bred and farmed for their special coats, but all fox coats are beautiful"

"Such zealous humans" gundam grumbled.

"I bet one of those coats would look great on you, Sonia" Souda said.

"I would never wear the skin of another living creature" Sonia snapped.

"Of course you wouldn't" Souda said," I was kidding."

"Now the greatest thing about the fox, at least in my opinion, is their ability to change themselves and their surroundings with ease" Chisa said," that is the heart of the fox's survival tactic"

"What does that mean?" Akane asked.

"The fox is adaptable" Chisa explained," for instance foxes had adapted to growing industrialization by making their homes within it"

"How come I've never seen a fox in the city?" Sonia asked.

"You probably have, you just didn't know it was right in front of you" Chisa said," another one of the fox's many survival tactics"

"Heh, sounds a lot like someone I know" hiyoko snickered.

"Oh" Nagito said," you mean me, that's pretty funny"

"Thinking about it" souda began," komaeda is pretty sneaky like a fox"

"What if he's a kitsune in disguise?!" Ibuki asked.

"Come on, kitsunes don't exist" Mahiru said," they're just legends"

"Ahem" Chisa coughed before speaking,"While I enjoy hearing all of you voice your opinions, we need to get back on the subject"

...

During lunch, Chiaki rushed to the fountain outside of hopes peak to meet up with her friend. In that time, the rain began to fall from the heavens, but she wasn't deterred. When she arrived at the fountain early, she admired how beautiful the water looked even in the rain. A cold October breeze blew through as she continued to stare at the fountain, until she felt a chill she had never felt before.

In an instant, Chiaki felt her body numb as an unknown chill wrapped around her like a cloak. Her vision began to blur as she felt she could see a shadowed figure standing before her. Before she could cry out, Chiaki fell into darkness.

"The reason I'm afraid of sleep...it's because it is so similar to death"

...

Chisa returned to the classroom to find Chiaki wasn't there. She tried to call her on the phone, but to no avail. Desperate, Chisa ran outside and searched for her daughter. When she looked at the fountain, she saw a group of people, including her students, gathering at the fountain. Her heart beat ever swifter as she ran to the crowd. She pushed through those that were in her way only to reveal her worst fear.

"Chiaki!" Chisa screamed as she ran to her unconscious child.

...

Junko Enoshima was on her way back to school with some store bought lunch when she decided to call her friend. Unfortunately, her friend didn't answer.

"That's strange" Junko said as she looked at her phone," what could she be doing. Probably gaming away again"

Junko continued to walk until she heard an ambulance. She stopped dead in her tracks, upon hearing the blaring sirens.

"She couldn't be" Junko said to herself as the ambulance drove past her," I have to go see"

...

At the hospital, things looked grim as Chiaki wasn't breathing and her skin was turning a sickly white. The doctors tried, but no amount of drugs or oxygen could make Chiaki open her eyes. As the doctors made their desperate attempts to save Chiaki, Chisa watched in horror from the observation window. Time halted with the sound of a long ringing sound. With no other choice, the doctors had to stop their futile attempts.

"Please, you have to keep trying" Chisa begged.

"I'm sorry" the doctor said," but we've done everything we can"

"No, there has to be something, anything" Chisa cried.

"We'll leave you alone for some time" the doctor said.

The doctors and nurses exited the room, while Chisa could only cry over her dead child. Tears descended from Chisas eyes and fell onto chiakis dead body. Now that her only daughter was dead, Chisa had no strength to do anything but cry.

'Why?' Chisa thought,' why did this happen to such a kind an innocent girl who only wanted to be with the people she loved?'

"It's a shame this had to happen so soon"

While Chisa cried, the room was engulfed in blue as a woman in a red lab coat entered. The woman had long brown hair and wore black leather gloves and boots. Accompanying her was a young girl with white hair and a young boy with black hair.

"Is this how you want it to end?" The woman asked.

"No" Chisa cried.

"Do you wish to change fate?" The woman asked.

"Yes" Chisa cried.

"What would you give to do this?" The woman asked.

"Anything" Chisa said.

"Very well" the woman said as an apple appeared in her hand," I'll use th

Using a knife, the woman cut out a piece of the apple. As she did this, Chisa winced and felt a sharp pain in her chest. The woman picked up the small piece of apple and crushed it into juice that she placed in a vaccine.

"Now let us wake up the sleeping maiden" the woman said.

...

Chiaki opened her eyes to see the blurry image of her mother crying on her bedside.

"M..mom" Chiaki weakly said," where am I?"

"Chiaki" Chisa said before embracing her and cried tears of joy," you're okay"

"What...happened?" Chiaki asked.

"A miracle" Chisa said.

The sunlight pierced through the clouded sky, into the windows, and reflected onto the red pendent around chiakis neck. 

...

An hour later, Junko arrived at the hospital and demanded to see Chiaki 

"What happened?" Junko panted as she looked at Chiaki in the hospital bed.

"The doctors said that I collapsed" Chiaki said," but no one knows why"

"At least you're safe" Junko said," that's all that matters"

"Junko" Chiaki smiled warmly," thank you for coming to see me"

"Of course" Junko said," you're my best friend in the whole wide world"

"You're mine too" Chiaki smiled.

"Here" Junko said as she offered her boxed lunch," I was going to share this with you today"

"Aww Junko, you're so sweet" chiaki said," let's eat it together, right now"

"Alright" Junko said," you're the boss"

"The rice looks like a fox" Chiaki pointed out.

"That's why I picked it out" Junko said.

"It's practically a symbol of our friendship" Chiaki said," thank you for being so thoughtful"

"You're welcome" Junko blushed," Now, let's eat!"

...

The next day, Nagito visited Chiaki in the hospital, with a bouquet of daisies. He was a bit hesitant to enter her room, but he sucked it up and entered. Inside, Chiaki's room was full of flowers and gifts, no doubt from the rest of the class that visited her. Nagito stayed silent as he forgot what he was going to say.

"It's nice to see you, Nagito" Chiaki smiled," Are those pretty flowers for me?"

"Uh..yes" Nagito stuttered," They reminded me of you"

"That's very thoughtful of you" Chiaki said," Thank you"

"You're welcome" Nagito said before he noticed something shining around Chiaki's neck," Where did you get that pendant?"

"Oh this?" Chiaki asked as she held the pendent," someone gave it to me...I think"

"It looks beautiful on you" Nagito said.

"Thank you" Chiaki smiled before closing her eyes," Nagito? Could I ask you a favor?"

"Yes, anything" Nagito said.

"Excellent" Chiaki said as she opened her eyes to reveal shining emerald irises," Survival Tactic!"

With those words, Chiaki's pendant glowed bright red. In a second, Nagito found himself whisked away onto some sort of giant moving contraption that looked like a wolf moving through space. Across from him was a contraption that looked like a dog. There Chiaki stood, but she was wearing a strange red dress that made her look like a fox along with long black gloves and boots and a fluffy white scarf. Other then that was the hat that looked like a red fox head wearing a golden crown.

"Finally, I have found you" Chiaki said in an oddly strong voice," my servant"

"What?" Nagito asked nervously," Is this a dream?"

"This is no dream mortal" Chiaki said," and before you ask, I am not Chiaki rather I am simply controlling her"

"Okay...." Nagito processed," but why?"

"I am a being of great power, but there are rules even I must abide by" Chiaki said," I have extended this girl's life, however I require more to sustain her"

"Do you know why Chiaki collapsed yesterday?" Nagito asked.

"Yes, but I am not in a position to tell you" Chiaki said," all you need to know is that this girl's life now depends on you"

"Me?" Nagito asked.

"Yes, for only you could accept my existence and resolve to save this girl in the name of hope" Chiaki said," thus you will find the vixendrum"

"Vixen...drum?" Nagito asked.

"That is what can save this girl" Chiaki said," will you do it?"

"I guess I have to, for Chiaki's sake" Nagito said," I'll do it"

"Excellent" Chiaki said," now go!"

Nagito blinked to find himself and Chiaki back in the hospital room just like before. When he looked at Chiaki, he saw her eyes were their normal pink and she was back in her regular clothes.

"Is something wrong?" Chiaki asked.

"No" Nagito said," it's nothing"

The door opened to reveal a woman with a dinner tray.

"Your dinner is ready miss Munakata" the woman said.

"Thank you" Chiaki said," do you want some Nagito"

"I'm fine" Nagito said," I need to go now"

"See you tomorrow" Chiaki smiled before Nagito walked away.

'I have to find the vixendrum, whatever it is' Nagito thought,' For Chiaki'

...

In a dark room only lightened by X-ray panels, the woman from earlier was looking through a monotone notebook. As she did, she stroked two kittens, a white one and a black one, in her lap. She looked through the notebook before closing it with a dissatisfied look.

"The web is wrapped much tighter around this butterfly than I thought" the woman said," how bothersome, but I'm sure we can move the strings of fate elsewhere"

"What are you going to do?" The white haired girl asked," it has to be fixed"

"It can't be fixed" the black haired boy said.

"Now, now, you two, have some faith in us" the woman said as she stroked both riled kittens behind the head," we will succeed to fulfill their wishes"


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Chiaki woke up in her hospital bed and looked at the window. She still couldn't believe that she almost died, but the less she thought of that the better. When she looked to the hospital chair next to her bed, she saw her mother fast asleep. Chiaki cracked a smile before the door opened to reveal her father.

"Morning, dad" Chiaki whispered.

"Good morning" Munakata whispered," did you sleep well?"

"Not really, but I'm happy to be awake" Chiaki said.

"I'm going to talk to the doctor" Munakata said," but this might be your last day in the hospital"

"That would be great" Chiaki smiled.

"Keep an eye on your mother" Munakata smiled back.

"Yes sir" Chiaki said.

...

In the dark room only lightened by X-ray screens, Munakata faced the doctor.

"Can you tell me what caused my daughter to collapse?" Munakata asked.

"Based on the test we performed, it seemed to be a case of immense decrease in red blood cells" the doctor explained," does she have a history of anemia?"

"No, she's perfectly healthy" Munakata said.

"I see, that is quiet a mystery" the doctor said," yet her revival is nothing short of a miracle"

"Are you sure?" Munakata asked.

"Yes" the doctor said," while we did give her blood transfusions, they failed to resurrect her so we stopped. Some time after, she came back with hardly any fatigue or mental stigmas. Such a thing in the medical world is impossible, yet it happened"

"What do you recommend I do to prevent future episodes?" Munakata asked.

"Normally, i'd propose to increase the iron in her diet" the doctor said," however I don't know if that will work in her case"

"Why?" Munakata asked.

"Your daughter's condition is just too mysterious to understand" the doctor said," we could conduct more test, but it's doubtful that we would find any answers"

"Then we'll leave it for now" Munakata said," I will keep an eye on her condition, but I would prefer If she could return home today"

"That's fine" the doctor said," I'm sure the familiar setting will help, but be prepared in case it happens again"

"I will" Munakata said as he got up," Thank you"

Munakata walked out of the room, but when he did he accidentally bumped into a woman with long brown hair. Despite this, Munakata kept walking and the woman entered the doctors room.

"What a lovely office this is" the woman said.

"Excuse me, but I don't remember seeing you here" the doctor said.

"I just transferred to this hospital" the woman said," unfortunately, that means I'll be taking this office"

"What?" The doctor asked.

"In exchange for my services something must be sacrificed" the woman said," now, get out of my office please"

...

As soon as Chiaki returned home, Junko was waiting for her in anticipation. Chisa invited Junko in while Chiaki settled into bed. Once in bed, Junko sat at chiakis bedside and Chisa prepared tea for the two of them.

"I can't believe you skipped school to see me" Chiaki said.

"You know I'd do anything for you" Junko said," besides, attendance isn't mandatory"

"You can be such a rebel sometimes" Chiaki laughed," So, what do you want to do today?"

"I guess we could play games as usual" Junko said," but an occasion like this calls for something special"

"Like what?" Chiaki asked.

"We should work out your image for when you go back to school" Junko said.

"What's wrong with how I look now?" Chiaki asked.

"Ahh, nothing, you're perfect the way you are" Junko tried to recover," I just thought if you changed your look it would help commemorate the occasion"

"Okay, but nothing too flashy please" Chiaki said.

"How about a ribbon?" Junko asked.

"I think that will work" Chiaki smiled," Thank you, Junko"

"You're welcome" Junko blushed," let me see if I have some"

...

In the kitchen, Chisa prepared the tea as a soft wind blew through the window. She smiled at the sweet smell of the tea until she noticed something strange on the windowsill. Chisa picked up the monotone letter to find a note made of cutout magazine letters. She hesitated to read the mysterious letter, but couldn't resist. The letter read;

"Do not trust the fox  
Do not trust your heart  
Do not trust the girl you claim to be your daughter"

Upon reading, Chisa was compelled to tear the note to shreds and shove the pieces down the drain.

'No one will destroy my family' Chisa thought before putting the tea on a tray,' especially not some coward hiding in the shadows'

...

At school, Nagito searched all sorts of books for any information on the Vixendrum. He found nothing on the subject and regretted not asking what the Vixendrum was. After searching through a bookcase worth of books, Nagito still had nothing resembling a clue. Just as he began to despair, a certain musician stumbled upon the mess of books.

"Woah, what's with all the books?" Ibuki asked," you studying for something?"

"I don't suppose you know what a Vixendrum is" Nagito said.

"Oh, that sounds like a good song title" Ibuki said," like a girl's beating heart"

"I guess that's one way to look at it" Nagito sighed.

"Why are you looking for this Vixendrum anyway?" Ibuki asked

"I was just curious" Nagito said.

"Hmm looking for the key to make a girl's heart skip a beat" Ibuki said," In that case you should just ask her"

"I think I will" Nagito said," thank you, Ibuki"

"No prob bob" Ibuki said," good luck on your voyage of love, though you probably already have good luck.

...

"The tea's done" Chisa said as she entered Chiaki's room.

"It smells as heavenly as always" Junko said.

"That's because my mom always adds a tablespoon of love to everything she makes" Chiaki said

"It's true" Chisa said," I also add a tablespoon of apple butter"

"Apple butter?" Junko asked.

"It's the best" Chiaki said," especially when it's warm and soft"

"In that case, I'll buy a jar of apple butter" Junko said," then we can share it at lunch"

"Better yet" Chisa said," I'll give you the recipe for my homemade apple butter"

"You're the best miss Munakata" Junko said.

"Anytime" Chisa smiled," enjoy your tea"

"We will" Chiaki said before Chisa left.

"Lets see" Junko said as she looked through the collection of ribbons she brought with her," which one would look best on you?"

"How about red" Chiaki said after sipping her tea.

"No that won't do" Junko said," I know, white will be perfect"

"White?" Chiaki asked.

"It's symbolic of your purity and will fit with your hair and eyes" Junko said.

"I never would have thought of that" Chiaki said,"You're so good at costume coordination"

"I can thank my analytical talent for that" Junko smiled," here, i'll tie it in your hair then"

"Go for it" Chiaki said.

Carefully, Junko tied the white ribbon into chiakis hair, all the while her heart pounded.

"Tada!" Junko said after she handed a mirror to Chiaki.

"It looks great" Chiaki said," thank you Junko" 

"You're welcome" Junko smiled," just wait till your classmates see you."

Following this, the doorbell rang. A minute later, Nagito entered chiakis room. When he noticed Junko, he paused for some reason.

"I hope I'm not intruding" Nagito said," I needed to talk to you Chiaki"

"In that case, I should get going" Junko said as she stood up," I'll see you around"

"Okay, don't forget to get the recipe from my mom" Chiaki said.

"I won't" Junko said before leaving.

"Is that the girl you have lunch with?" Nagito asked.

"Yep" Chiaki said," we've been friends for a long time"

"She seems interesting" Nagito said.

"She's such a great and loyal friend to have" Chiaki smiled.

"You're just as great and loyal" Nagito said before Chiaki closed her eyes.

"My your flattery is almost on par with mine" Chiaki said as she revealed her eyes to be emerald," Almost. Survival Tactic!"

The pendent glowed and whisked Nagito back to the celestial scenery. Chiaki stood tall in her crazy outfit, while Nagito just accepted it.

"I was wondering when you would come crying for my help" Chiaki said in her proud voice," so tell me what it is you need, servant"

"I need to know what the Vixendrum is so I can look for it" Nagito said.

"I guess I did fail to elaborate, however you're also responsible since you didn't ask any questions regarding the Vixendrum before accepting a deal" Chiaki said," unfortunately, I don't know much as to what the Vixendrum looks like"

"So much for an all powerful being" Nagito said.

"You will know when you have found the Vixendrum" Chiaki said," because it has a certain feeling to it"

"What, pray tell, is this feeling?" Nagito asked.

"It's like a soft yet warm flame in your heart" Chiaki said," you will know that you have found it when you feel the warmth of an invisible fire coming from someone"

"Any other vague information you want to tell me?" Nagito asked.

"For now, that will be all" Chiaki said," Now go and find the Vixendrum"

Before Nagito could ask anymore questions, the red pendent glowed and transported Nagito and Chiaki back to where they were. Nagito gritted his teeth a bit, but settled by the sight of chiaki's soft pink eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Chiaki asked.

"Oh, no" Nagito said," it's nothing. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay, but my dad wants me to stay in bed" Chiaki said," at least I can play my games"

"Your parents really care about you" Nagito said," I'm a little jealous"

"Ever since I can remember, my parents have been there for me" Chiaki said reminiscently," what about your parents?"

"Not so much" Nagito said," but I'm pretty independent so it doesn't bother me"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Chiaki said.

"You shouldn't worry about a person like me" Nagito falsely smiled.

"What do you mean, a person like you?" Chiaki asked.

"It's nothing" Nagito shook it off.

"You're always so aloof" Chiaki said with puffed cheeks," it's kind of annoying"

"I'm sorry" Nagito said," I should go"

Before Chiaki could stop him, Nagito left. Chiaki sighed before picking up one of her games and playing.

...

In the dark room, the woman with long hair took notes in her monotone notebook. Meanwhile, the black kitten was preparing to pounce onto the white kitten.

"So a spider has entered our web" the woman said," how bothersome, but this could be used to our advantage"

"No good wolf" the girl with white hair said.

"Wolves are not evil little one" the woman said," they are simply seekers of physical truth and thus they quarrel with dogs"

"Does that mean?" the black haired boy asked.

"There is no doubt that soon the wolf and dog will meet" the woman said," who's truth will prevail though, that is the question"


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, Chiaki returned to school, much to everyone's joy. While the rest of the classmates gathered around and congratulated Chiaki, Nagito kept his distance and sat alone at his desk.

"We're so glad to have you back" Sonia said.

"We were so lost without you" akane said.

"Promise you won't get sick again" mikan cried.

"You are the angelic heart that keeps our class vessel alive" gundam said.

"Thank you, everyone" Chiaki smiled.

"Alright, I'm glad to see the class has been rejuvenated with Chiaki's return" Chisa said," but let's not forget that this is a school and therefore we need to begin class"

"Can't Ibuki perform her big welcome back song?" Ibuki asked.

"Maybe after class" Chisa said much to many students dismay.

While Nagito prepared his desk, he noticed Chiaki gave him a warm smile, even though he didn't join the others in celebrating her return. He wanted to praise her for how nice she was, but class began before he could do anything.

...

That morning, Munakata worked on some files for hopes peak. Just when he thought he was done, his phone rang.

"Kyousuke Munakata" Munakata answered," who is this?"

"I am the seeker of truth" a distorted voice answered.

"What do you want?" Munakata said as he turned deadly serious.

"I only wish to re establish the truth" the voice said," as such I need to enlighten those who blind themselves to it"

"What truth are you talking about?" Munakata asked.

"This world has been distorted thanks to a few individuals, including yourself" the voice said," You believe in your loving family, but they are part of the distortion"

"Do you think your ominous words can fool me into doubting them?" Munakata asked.

"We'll see" the voice said before hanging up.

"Damn it" Munakata bite his teeth.

When he tracked the call, it came up as a public payphone near hopes peak. This meant the caller was both close and sly. 

"I don't care who you are" Munakata began," I will find you and punish you for your insolence"

...

During lunch, Chiaki and Junko met up at there usual lunch spot. This time Chiaki made two lunches so Junko wouldn't go to buy her own like always. Peacefully, they ate as the fountain sparkled in the sunlight behind them.

"You really should give the school lunch a chance" Chiaki said.

"I did and I swear there was something weird in it" Junko said," never again".

"Glad to see you're still as stubborn as always" Chiaki laughed," it's nice to be back"

"No kidding, my lunch always taste better when we eat together" Junko said," and eating your cooking sure brings back memories"

"Which ones?" Chiaki asked.

"The one where in elementary school I lost my lunch and you gave me half of yours" Junko said.

"Sorry that it was burnt" Chiaki said.

"Don't feel bad, it was your first time making curry and you were a little kid" Junko said," I still loved it"

"I should make my lunch more often" Chiaki said," then we can share it"

"I'd love that" Junko said before taking out a blue gamegirl advance," almost as much as I'd love to beat your high score"

"Bring it on" Chiaki said while holding her gamegirl advance," you know how much I've trained in gala omega"

"I'm aware" Junko joked," but that will make your defeat all the more satisfying"

"To think we would meet again thanks to this game" Chiaki said as she played.

"You came just when I had doubts of entering hopes peak academy" Junko said," all because you were gaming while walking"

"I can't help it" Chiaki said.

"Still, it feels like fate brought us back together" Junko said.

"I'm glad it did" Chiaki said," you were my first real friend and I was so sad when you moved"

"Don't worry" Junko said while almost placing her hand on chiaki's," I'm here to stay this time"

...

After losing two to one games to Chiaki, Junko stretched her legs.

"Alright, what do you want to drink?" Junko asked," you won fair and square, so I have to give you some sort of reward"

"A water will be just fine" Chiaki said.

"That's so boring" Junko said," you deserve something more extravagant as a prize"

"Then I'll take a melon soda" Chiaki said.

"That's it" Junko said," I'll get you the best melon soda that you've ever tasted"

"Good luck" Chiaki laughed.

"I won't fail you" Junko said as she marched towards her quest.

Chiaki couldn't help but laugh as she watched Junko walk away like a soldier. Once Junko disappeared over the horizon, Chiaki laid her back on the bench. This fountain was so familiar to her, but when she was here alone something felt strange. It felt like something was missing, but she couldn't remember what. Thinking on it, Chiaki figured it must have been Junko that she was missing.

While Chiaki was lost in thought, she didn't notice someone walking up to her. She heard footsteps approach her, but, before she could turn her head to see who it was, she fainted.

...

During lunch, Nagito usually ate alone and today was no different. When he decided to go to the vending machine, however, he saw a black masked figure running. In the masked figures hand was chiakis pendant. Not wanting to take any chances, Nagito chased after the person.

"Hey!" Nagito shouted," Stop where you are!"

The figure ignored him and kept running. While Nagito wasn't athletic, he did have one talent he could rely on. Right when Nagito thought he would lose the figure, they miraculously tripped on a soda can. Upon falling, the pendent slipped out of the masked figure's hand. Out of fear, Nagito tried to catch the airborne pendent, but it fell through his fingers. Miraculously, the red crystal didn't shatter or even get scratched when it fell on the concrete. Nagito swiped the pendant from the ground and held it close to his chest. Before Nagito could interrogate the masked figure, they released a smoke bomb and vanished. With a sigh, Nagito held onto the pendent and went searching for Chiaki.

...

Upon finding chiaki unconscious at the fountain, Nagito returned the pendent to its rightful place around her neck. The Crystal softly glowed, before Chiaki opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Chiaki asked weakly.

"It looks like you fell asleep" Nagito said," you must be fatigued from coming back to school."

"I see" Chiaki said," thank you"

"I'm just glad you're okay" Nagito said.

"I'm back!" Junko said as she skipped over the horizon with a melon soda in her hand.

"I should go" Nagito said.

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked," you can stay if you want"

"I'm fine" Nagito said before he walked away," I'll see you around"

"Okay" Chiaki said with a little wave goodbye just before Junko came up to her.

"Is that the luck boy from your class?" Junko asked.

"Yep, his name is Nagito" Chiaki said.

"I see" Junko said," my class has a luckster too"

"What are they like?" Chiaki asked.

"He's an absolute cutie pie, but not as much as you" Junko said as she offered a melon soda," here's your prize for earlier"

"Thank you Junko" Chiaki smiled.

"Anytime" Junko blushed.  
...

Near the end of the day, Chisa was grading some papers when someone stepped into her office.

"What brings you to my office, juzo?" Chisa asked.

"Munakata sent me to give you this" juzo said as he placed a bento box on Chisa's desk.

"Did he think I would forget to eat?" Chisa asked.

"Did you?" Juzo asked.

"Kind of" Chisa said shamefully," Mikan spilled her lunch, so I gave her mine"

"Of course" juzo said.

"A teacher must always support her students" Chisa said.

"I know" juzo said," you always say that"

"Only because it's true" Chisa said.

"You're as stubborn as you were in highschool" juzo said," like that time you forced me and Munakata to take a picture when we graduated"

"Is that where I got this picture?" Chisa asked.

"Yes" juzo said," don't you remember"

"Yes...it just slipped my mind" Chisa said.

"Okay, try not to forget anything else important" juzo said," I gotta get back to work"

"Okay" Chisa said," Thank you, juzo"

"No problem" Juzo said before leaving.

'How could I forget something so important?' Chisa thought as she looked at the photo,' why would I forget?'


	4. Chapter 4

In an unknown time and space, Chiaki entered what she could only perceive was a library. Each bookcase was as tall as a red oak tree and filled to the brim with all sorts of books. She didn't know how she arrived at this place, but, more pressing than that, most of her memories were shrouded in mist. 

Aimlessly, Chiaki wondered through the labyrinth of books until she stumbled upon someone. When she turned the corner, she saw a red fox sitting in the center of the aisle. She looked into the foxes green eyes before it scampered off. Chiaki tried to follow the fox, but it was much faster than her. Before she could even remotely keep up with it, the fox turned out of sight into an aisle. 

Chiaki entered the same aisle as the fox did to find a woman with long brown hair dressed in a lab coat with black gloves and boots. Chiaki watched the woman as she dusted off some books while standing on a ladder. Once the woman finished, she noticed Chiaki and climbed down the ladder to greet her.

"Welcome, chiaki" the woman bowed.

"How do you know my name?" Chiaki asked.

"A friend told me you were coming" the woman said," I am Vulpine, the observer of this library"

"I've never seen a library this big" Chiaki said," or at least I don't remember seeing one"

"This library is big and ever expanding as the universe" vulpine said," but I know my way around"

"I don't know why, but I feel like I've forgotten a lot of things" Chiaki said," can you help me?"

"Of course, I know just the three stories" vulpine said," follow me"

Chiaki followed behind the mysterious woman until they stopped at a bookshelf. There, the woman pulled out a pink covered book with a gala omega symbol on it.

"'The lonely princess'" vulpine said," a true classic sure to tug a few heart strings"

"Is it a fairy tale?" Chiaki asked.

"Why don't we see for ourselves" Vulpine smiled before opening the book and reading.

...

Once upon a time, there was a young princess who was dreadfully lonely. Despite the monetary wealth of her parents, they were poor in love and compassion. For years the princess stayed within the walls of her castle and entertained herself through fantasies. The fantasies the princess indulged in brought her happiness and knowledge, but could not fill the void of loneliness forever.

In an attempt to fill the void, the princess nervously offered herself and her fantasies to the kingdoms children. Sadly the children did not accept her invitation.

"What good is a boring princess who escapes into false fantasies?" the children said.

Heart broken, the princess retaliated to her castle tower. She would try again only to be more damaged by each failure. Eventually, the princess resigned to seal herself in her castle tower. She would live detached from the ones that could hurt her. This deed would isolate her from the world, but the princess believed she had no other choice. With a heavy heart, the princess stayed in her tower full of fantasies and void of true love.

...

"The end" vulpine said," such a woeful tale, don't you agree?"

"Yes" Chiaki said

"Humans can survive many things, but loneliness is not one of them" vulpine said solemnly," prolonged loneliness can leave unrelenting scars on the heart and drastically change someone"

 

"I remember" Chiaki said," I was alone, but am I still alone?"

"Let's read the next book and we shall see" vulpine said before pulling out a pink covered book with the same symbol but also a faded paw print on it," 'The Kind Queen'"

...

Once upon a time, there was a kind queen. She was energetic and empathetic to all she met. The queen was also stubborn, but she needed to be, in order to lead her subjects. As queen, she understood the talents of her subjects and utilized them to create an era of community and joy. She refused to let her subjects waste away like rotten fruit, so she nurtured them and raised their determination.

Despite the prosperity, the kingdom was missing a crucial component. The queen, while wise and kind hearted, lacked an heir to help further the prosperity of the kingdom. Just as she thought of the missing heir, the queen happened upon a girl hiding in the shadows. 

In the darkness, the girl was blind to herself and others. The girl was abandoned and therefore saw herself as an unwanted child, yet the queen reached out to her. With a tender smile, the queen helped the girl move a bit into the light. The girl was cautious at first, but, upon seeing the warmth and faith in the queen's smile, the girl embraced the light. In that moment, the queen had found her heir and vowed to care and nurture the girl as such. The queen smiled, fully accepting that one day the girl would succeed her. Little did the queen realize how powerful this girl would grow to be.

...

"What do you think?" Vulpine asked.

"It's sweet" Chiaki smiled.

"I have a tender heart for the bond between mother and child" Vulpine said," that bond is so vital to a child's development that to lose it would be one of the deadliest despairs"

"I can't believe I could forget my own mother, but now I remember" Chiaki said.

"What is she like?" Vulpine asked.

"She's warm like the sun and she always smells like tangerines" Chiaki reminisced," but she's also strong and agile like a lioness"

"How lovely" Vulpine smiled," you are very fortunate to have that kind of love"

"I can feel my memories returning" Chiaki said," but I'm still missing something...I think"

"You are missing someone" vulpine said," Your first someone"

"I know, but I can't remember who they were" Chiaki said as she held her head.

"I will give you your answer" vulpine said as she pulled out a pink covered book covered in paw prints," This will reveal your fated one"

"My fated one?" Chiaki asked.

"The person you are most deeply connected too" Vulpine said," let us read 'the two witches' to find out".

...

Once upon a time there were two witches. Both had the potential power to influence the world around them and both were terribly alone due to how unique they were. Fortunately, the two witches met each other when they were small. They gravitated towards each other and were grateful for the companionship of the other. 

When they were together, the two witches were happy and content. Sadly, the two witches were separated by circumstances. After the separation, both witches fell into their own despair. One more so than the other. Years passed until the were reunited by fate. In the twilight, the witches met once more before a gold lighted fountain. There they would vow to never be separated again.

...

"Now do you know who you're fated one is?" Vulpine asked.

"H-" Chiaki almost said.

"Your fated one is Junko Enoshima" Vulpine said.

"Junko Enoshima?" Chiaki asked fearfully.

"Yes" Vulpine said.

Chiaki started to tremble as she felt a searing pain throughout her body. She wanted to scream from the pain, but she couldn't. Vulpine watched unfazed before taking out a red pendant from her coat pocket. While Chiaki shivered, vulpine tied the pendant around her neck. Upon this, Chiaki felt the pain melt away as her clothes turned to some sort of fox like dress. She looked down at the pendent and saw it glow crimson.

"What is this?" Chiaki asked.

"This is no ordinary pendent" vulpine explained," it is a powerful object that burns with the force of a soul. You must keep it close to your heart or else darkness will consume you"

"Where did it come from?" Chiaki asked.

"A friend of mine wanted to give it to you" vulpine smiled," I trust you will keep it safe"

"I will" Chiaki said.

"Then let us hope that we will never meet again" vulpine said.  
Once vulpine said that, the floor disappeared underneath Chiaki. She fell into the void and back into her world.

...

Chiaki woke up safe in her bed as usual. Before she could remember anything about her dream, it vanished from her memory. All she could remember was the feeling of nostalgia.

"Dreams are so strange" Chiaki said as the sunlight reflected on her pendent.

...

In the dark room, the woman brushed the two kittens.

"Memories are such precious things" the woman said," far more valuable than the illusion of money"

"Agreed" the white haired girl said.

"But why are they so valuable?" The boy with black hair asked.

"They are almost impossible to replicate and are different for each individual" the woman said," it is our memories that help shape who we are"

"What if you forget?" The white haired girl asked.

"Then you may lose your shape" the woman said," but that can happen even if you don't forget"

"The most hopeful memories can become filled with despair when looked at with sorrowful eyes" the black haired boy said.

"The most despairing memories can become filled with hope when looked at with grateful eyes" the white haired girl said.

"Unfortunately, it seems our assistance will soon be needed again" the woman said as she looked at her monotone notebook," Unless someone can produce a miracle".


	5. The Snow White Unicorn

In the dark room, a videotape titled "tape 2" plays;

"Where am I?" someone asked.

"Consider yourself between heaven and hell" another said," I'm going to offer you a choice that could alter your fate"

"Could you explain?" The person asked.

"Of course" another said.

The tape skipped through some scenes.

"In that case, I want you to change my fate" the person said," but could I ask one more thing?"

"Of course" another said.

"This time, I want to be closer to her so nothing like this will happens again" the person said," this will be my atonement"

"If you truly wish this with all your heart, it will be easy" another said," but you must understand what you are exchanging for this"

"I know, but it's better this way" the person said," those awful people don't deserve her."

"Very well, the web of fate shall be adjusted to your wishes" another said," however, you will not be aware of the change"

"I know, but I don't care" the person said," now please give her back to me"

"In time" another said," but I must meet with a few more individuals before then"

"Thank you, Miss vulpine" the person said.

The tape ended.

...  
That night, after Chiaki went to bed, Munakata and Chisa stayed in the living room.

"I received an ominous call today" Munakata said," did something similar happen to you?"

"I received a note" Chisa said," but I tore it up since it wasn't handwritten"

"That's not the only reason you did that" Munakata said.

"Whoever this person is, they can not be trusted" Chisa said with a deadly serious tone," I refuse to let some hidden figure destroy our family"

"That is the assumed goal of their's" Munakata said," but why?"

"Maybe they are jealous" Chisa said," or they simply hate our family"

"People have voiced their complaints about our decision to get married and adopt Chiaki" Munakata said," but that was months ago"

"Hatred can persist through long periods of time" Chisa said.

"I agree" Munakata said," that is why I want you to keep a close eye on Chiaki, in the case that this person becomes violent"

"If it comes to that, I will act in self defense" Chisa said," tell juzo to be on the look out for this person"

"I'll make the call" Munakata said.

"One more thing" Chisa said," don't tell Chiaki about this. She's been through enough as it is"

"I understand" Munakata said.

"Thank you, Kyousuke" Chisa smiled.

"Anything for my family" Munakata said.

...

The following day, Chiaki attended school as usual, however she noticed something was odd. For some reason Nagito kept staring at her whenever he got the chance. When she caught him, Nagito would instantly turn away as if nothing happened.

"Is something wrong?" Chiaki asked.

"It's nothing" Nagito said.

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked.

"Yep" Nagito said.

"Why are you staring at me then?" Chiaki asked.

"Just making sure you're okay" Nagito said," I wouldn't want the wonderful class rep to faint"

"I guess that makes sense" Chiaki said," thank you for being honest"

"Could I have lunch with you today?" Nagito asked.

"Sure" Chiaki said," are you okay if my friend Junko is there?"

"That's fine" Nagito said.

...

At the fountain, Junko waited patiently in high hopes to see her friend. Yet, as time passed without chiakis presence, Junko noticed a pain in her chest. When she saw Chiaki walk over the horizon, her heart fluttered faster than a butterfly. Her moment of happiness was cut short when she saw another person following behind Chiaki.

"Hi Junko" Chiaki smiled," is it okay if my friend Nagito sits with us?"

"Sure" Junko said with a fake smile.

"So you're Junko?" Nagito asked.

"Yeah" Junko said," is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh, no" Nagito reassured," you're just different from what I expected"

"If you're wondering what my talent is, I'm the ultimate fashionista" Junko said.

"Interesting" Nagito said.

"Here Junko, my mom made rice balls today" Chiaki offered.

"What's in them?" Junko asked as she took a rice ball.

"It's a surprise" Chiaki said," do you want some too, Nagito?"

"I'm fine" Nagito said," thank you"

"Salmon!" Junko said once she took a bite.

"Yep" Chiaki said," I know how much you love fish, so I asked my mom to put salmon in them"

"You are my best friend" Junko said before embracing Chiaki," I love you!"

"You two are pretty close" Nagito said.

"Yep, ever since we were in elementary" Chiaki said," back then, Junko was my only friend"

"Those brats were idiots to ignore you" Junko said," you were always so cute when you played your games on the sidelines"

"I'm glad we met, Junko-agh" Chiaki said before holding a hand on her chest.

"Chiaki!"Junko said," what's wrong"

"N..no" Chiaki said with fearful eyes," get away"

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" Junko reassured.

"No, you..you...are" Chiaki said with a pale face before she collapsed onto the ground in a trembling mess.

"Chiaki, what's wrong?!" Nagito asked.

"Pain...everywhere" Chiaki said weakly before coughing up blood and fainting.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Nagito said," you call her parents!"

"Right" Junko said as she held the unconscious Chiaki.

After the ambulance had been called, Nagito noticed the pendent around chiakis neck had dulled dramatically.

...

"Hello" Chisa said when she picked up her phone.

"Miss Munakata! It's me Junko!" Junko said on the phone," you need to go to the hospital! Chiaki fainted!"

The moment Chisa heard those last two words, her stomach turned. For a few seconds she was frozen in time before shaking it off.

"I'll be there" Chisa tried to say in her calmest voice.

Chisa hung up before she rushed to the hospital and called Munakata. 

"What is it?" Munakata answered.

"You need to go to the hospital now!" Chisa said knowing Munakata would understand," I'm going on foot"

"I'll see you there" Munakata said.

....

While Munakata rushed to the hospital, his mind raced before settling onto a memory:

A week after marrying Chisa and adopting Chiaki, Munakata was working from home when he noticed a strange smell. When he followed the scent, he found Chiaki making a mess in the kitchen. She was covered in flour as she stirred a bowl of applesauce. Despite her small appearance, Chiaki stirred with the intensity of a warrior.

"What are you doing?" Munakata asked.

"Today's the one week anniversary of us becoming a family, so I thought I would make an apple pie to thank mom and you" Chiaki said," O'm sorry if I made a mess. I can clean it up"

Munakata responded with a smile before grabbing a napkin and wiping the flour from Chiaki's face.

"You don't have to worry" Munakata said," I'm sure we can all clean together as a family"

"Really?" Chiaki asked," are you sure?"

"Yes" Munakata said," that's what families do"

"I didn't know" Chiaki said solemnly. 

"If you're making apple pie, you should add a tablespoon of apple butter" Munakata said.

"Do you think that would be okay with mom?" Chiaki asked.

"I'm sure she would be more than happy to share" Munakata said before he noticed a tear roll down Chiaki's cheek," what's wrong?"

"Both you and mom are so kind to me that I'm just really grateful" Chiaki said," do you think we'll stay as a family?"

"Of course we will" Munakata said after hugging Chiaki.

"Thank you, papa" Chiaki said.

...

Nagito and Junko arrived at the hospital alongside Chiaki. Together they followed the nurses as they wheeled Chiaki into the ER. Outside the ER, Junko and Nagito watched as the doctors prepared to save Chiaki. By now, Chiaki's skin had turned sickly white like bones.

"The unicorn" Nagito said under his breathe.

"What?" Junko asked.

"The Snow White Unicorn" Nagito said

Once upon a time there was a young unicorn with fur as pale white as the moon and a silky mane the color of pastel cream. She was a benevolent creature as shown by her soft pink eyes. Despite her kindness, the unicorn was alone in a forest cursed by winter. With this cursed winter, no flowers or fruit would bloom and the animals would starve. The unicorn watched in silence as the animals suffered, but she was afraid she was powerless to stop the frigid winter. 

Eventually, Chisa and Munakata made it to the hospital in a cold sweat. Helpless to do anything else but pray, all four watched in deathly silence. The doctors tried to give Chiaki a blood transfusion, but it didn't work. Doctors and nurses scrambled to stable her condition to no avail.

"Why?" Chisa asked with tears in her eyes," why is this happening?"

No one could answer as they just looked in horror at the decreasing vitals. 

More days passed until the unicorn could no longer bare seeing the animals suffer. The unicorn wished with all her heart to stop the freezing winter and thus sparked flames of hope from her horn. Using the flames, the unicorn melted the frozen hearts of the animals and cleared the sky of gray clouds. The animals free from the curse of winter, rejoiced and celebrated the unicorn for what she had done. However, the sparkling flames of hope caught the attention of a very dangerous creature.

Just as the vitals were lower than twenty, Nagito desperately pushed into the room and reached for Chiaki. The doctors and nurses did not stop him as they had given up hope.

"Please, you can't stop here" Nagito pleaded at chiaki's bed side," we need you"

The pendent only blinked pitifully before transporting Nagito to the other realm. In that realm, the trains had broken down to a complete stop and the surrounding space was void of celestial bodies. Nagito ran up to find Chiaki lying on the floor in her outfit.

"Please, this can't be the end" Nagito said as he lifted Chiaki's head to face him.

"I'm sorry" Chiaki said with dark green eyes," but the sacrifice has run out"

"Can't you take another sacrifice?" Nagito asked.

"I could, but it would be the ultimate sacrifice" Chiaki said," even then it might not save this girl for long"

"What's this ultimate sacrifice?" Nagito asked," I can give it to you"

"No, you can't" Chiaki said," only a few others could"

"Who?!" Nagito asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hold on much longer" Chiaki said as she lost strength in her body," I'm sorry his sacrifice was in vain"

"Please, don't go" Nagito pleaded and held Chiaki's hand," I need you, I need Chiaki"

"Good bye Nagito" Chiaki said.

As days and nights passed, the unicorn continued to offer her gifts to the animals of the forest, but lurking in the shadows was a cruel beast. The beast watched and waited out of the unicorn an animals vision. Finally, one day, when the unicorn was most vulnerable the beast leapt out from the darkness and attacked the unicorn from behind. In the light, the beast was revealed to be a black tiger with crimson stripes and golden fangs and claws that tore through the unicorn's skin. 

Before Nagito could say another word, he was transported back to the hospital. Upon returning, Nagito heard the dreadful ringing sound of a flat vital. Chisa held her dead daughter in her arms while Junko and Munakata watched with long faces. Junko eventually fell to her knees and broke into agonizing tears.

The unicorn cried in vain, but no animal could save her from her torture as they were powerless and frozen in fear. With the unicorn perfectly in his grasp, the tiger clawed his way to her heart. In one swipe, the tiger ripped out the unicorn's heart. The tiger licked his lip before swallowing the heart, and the flames inside it, whole and retreating. Now that her most important treasure was gone, the unicorn could no longer move let alone be with the animals.

Just when all hope had vanished, someone entered the room. With a swish in her tailcoat, a lady with long brown hair and green eyes entered the room. Following behind her were, a girl with white hair and a boy with black hair, both carrying silver cases.

"Overwhelming, isn't it?" The lady asked


	6. The Pale Moon

Tape 4 plays in the dark room.

"How ironic that you would be number 4" vulpine said.

"I guess that's just my luck" someone said.

"Luck, or fate?" Vulpine asked," which do you think it is?"

"I don't think a worthless person like me could answer that" the person said.

"I'll answer for you" vulpine said," you believe your luck cycle is absolute, therefore you believe it to be destiny"

"You caught me" the person said.

"Speaking about luck in a matter of destiny, could miracles be the same?" Vulpine asked.

"What brought this on?" The person asked.

"If I supposedly performed a miracle, would I be changing fate or embracing it?" Vulpine asked.

"Like I said, I don't think a worthless person like me could answer that" the person said.

"You're so harsh on yourself" vulpine said," why is that?"

"My destiny is to be a stepping stone for hope" the person said.

"Then perhaps you will like the offer I have" vulpine smiled.  
"What is this offer?" The person asked.

"The kind that could create a miracle" vulpine smiled before the tape cuts.

...

As the dreadful ringing sound filled the room, Munakata looked at the strange woman with a cold glare.

"Apologies, but I have something that could help bring your angel back to you" the lady said," would you hear me out?"

"Who are you?" Munakata asked.

"I'm a doctor" the lady said,"doctor vulpine"

"Can you bring our daughter back to us?" Chisa asked.

"Of course" vulpine said before clapping her hands.

The two children opened the cases to reveal biles of scarlet liquid. Vulpine lifted one up to the light to reveal it full of bubbles that sparkled like jewels.

"This is a special wonder drug that will allow me to revive your beloved girl" Vulpine explained," it is as powerful as a kiss in a fairytale, thus I am certain it will awaken your princess"

"What's the catch?" Munakata asked.

"Perceptive as always" vulpine said," it will cost you something very valuable, but, if you cut the cost amongst the four of you, I'm sure it won't be too strenuous of a fee"

"How much is it?" Nagito asked.

"Depends" vulpine said," How much is Chiaki Nanami's life worth?"

"I'll pay" Chisa said," that's how precious she is to me"

"I can pay too" Junko said," Chiaki is the most important person in the world to me"

"I will pay as well" Munakata said.

"What about you, dog?" The white haired girl asked," are you going to pay?"

"Yes" Nagito said," I will pay"

"The contract is sealed" the black haired boy said.

"Now" vulpine said as she held a full syringe," shall we begin the survival tactic?"

Once the medicine was injected, chiakis heart rate instantly returned. Steadily the heart rate grew to normal before chiakis eyelids started to twitch. Everyone looked in surprise and relief as Chiaki opened her eyes to reveal her beautifully soft pink irises. Tears of joy were shed as everyone gathered around Chiaki in glee. Vulpine looked at the reunion with a smile while her two companions looked at each other and licked their lips.

"Thank you doctor" Chisa said.

"Your happiness is thanks enough" vulpine said," but I'm looking forward to taking care of Chiaki"

"I'm so happy you're all here with me" Chiaki said weakly to the ones that surrounded her.

"We can discuss the healing process later" vulpine said," for now, rest in the warmth of those that love you"

 

...

That night, Chiaki slept soundly in her hospital bed while Chisa and Munakata watched over her.

"To think we almost lost her again" Chisa said," why though?"

"Perhaps the world is just that cruel that it would destroy the greatest of hopes" Munakata said.

"That can't be it, after all" Chisa said as she laid her head on munakatas shoulder," the world hasn't destroyed you"

"The same is true for you" Munakata said," but maybe our hopes are weaker than hers"

"Children are known to be very hopeful" Chisa said," but her hope blossomed from the despair those horrible people forced her to bare"

"At least now she has a truly compassionate mother" Munakata smiled.

"And a loyal father" Chisa smiled back.

There was a bit of soothing silence until Chisa spoke up.

"Kyousuke" Chisa said," promise me that our happy days as a family will never end"

"I promise" Munakata said hesitantly.

...

When Junko returned home, her heart was still aching from the whirlwind of emotions she had today. She barely noticed her twin sister as she stumbled to her bedroom.

"What happened to you" Mukuro asked.

"Chiaki almost died today" Junko said," that's what happened"

"Was it her illness again?" Mukuro asked.

"I want to know, but I don't" Junko said," fortunately, she's receiving proper treatment"

"Sounds expensive" Mukuro said.

"It is" Junko said," that's why I'm helping them pay for it"

"Why would you do that?" Mukuro gripped her fist.

"You know how important Chiaki is to me" Junko said," she's the light of my world and I can't imagine living in this world without her"

"I see" Mukuro said," you should get some rest. Stress is bad for the skin"

"I know" Junko said as she walked off to her bed.

...

Upon entering her bedroom, Junko face planted into her bed before smothering her chest with a pillow. Junko looked over to the window to see a beautiful pale moon shining in the darkness. Upon seeing the moon, Junko's heart ached even more.

'What would she say if I told her?' Junko asked herself.  
Junko looked at the moon in dismay before turning her gaze to an old gamegirl advance. Looking at it, Junko began to remember when she first met Chiaki.

...

Back in elementary, Junko never liked her peers. She despised them for how bland and boring they were. Each child, adult, an in between was boring to her, thanks to her analytical talent. She could predict people with such ease that it was dreadfully boring to interact with them. That's why she decided to isolate herself from those boring masses.

One day during lunch, Junko sat alone under a tree looking over the school. Junko gritted her teeth as she watched the children eat in their silly little groups.

"Grrr, stupid sheep" Junko growled," they're all the same!"

Her eyes were cross examining all the sets of children eating with their usual herd. It was like watching a herd of zebras morph into a mass of black and white. Upon looking at the mass, Junko scratched her nails into the ground.

"Maybe I should do something to alleviate my boredom" Junko said with a smile," a fire perhaps"

Junko smiled ear to ear before getting up to find some matches, yet when she got up someone bumped into her. When Junko looked down, she saw a girl with her nose in a game. The girl didn't even notice that she was in Junko's way.

"Hey!" Junko snapped.

The girl lifted her head up to breath before she even noticed Junko. Junko looked into the girl's soft pink eyes and was transfixed. She had never seen anyone with such soft eyes let alone pink ones.

"I'm sorry" the girl seemed to mouth as she walked away.

"Hey" Junko stopped her," who are you?"

"I'm Chiaki Nanami" Chiaki said in a shy voice.

"Why aren't you sitting with any of the other kids?" Junko asked.

"I don't belong" Chiaki said.

"Neither do I" Junko said.

"I'm sorry" Chiaki said.

"It's not your fault" Junko said," it's just the laws of nature"

"Laws of nature?" Chiaki asked.

"The sheep exclude the fox for how frighteningly free and different it is" Junko explained," little do they know the power the fox has over them"

"Are you a fox?" Chiaki asked.

"Clearly" Junko said," what about you?"

"I don't think I'm that special to be a fox" Chiaki said," but I don't have a herd"

"Let's find out" Junko said.

"What?" Chiaki asked.

"If we hang out, I can see if you're a fox or not" Junko said.

"Are you sure?" Chiaki asked. 

"Certain" Junko said as she looked into Chiaki's soft pink eyes.

"I hope I don't disappoint you" Chiaki said.

"You won't" Junko smiled.

...

'That's right' Junko thought,' she and I are two vixens in a world full of sheep'

Junko looked back at the moon and smiled at it's pale glow.

'That's it' Junko thought,' we are bound to each other by fate and fate can not be changed'

...

When Nagito returned home, his heart was still pounding from the previous events. He couldn't find the Vixendrum and Chiaki almost died because of it.

"I'm so pathetic" Nagito said," I can't save Chiaki, but I have to keep trying for her sake"

Nagito's phone rang to reveal an unknown caller. Hesitantly, Nagito answered.

"Who is this?" Nagito asked.

"Stay away from Chiaki Nanami" a distorted voice replied.

"Why?" Nagito asked.

"She will die" the voice said, causing Nagitos heart to stop," even if she has that pendent"

"Why do you care?" Nagito asked only for the caller to hang up," damn it"

Nagito looked out his window at the pale moon.

"My hope will not be crushed" Nagito said with focused eyes.

...

In the dark room, vulpine read a storybook with a unicorn on it. As she read, the white kitten ate while the black kitten growled.

"I'm so hungry" the black haired boy complained," it's not fair"

"Relax" Vulpine said," the prolonged hunger will make your eventual feast all the more potent"

"What story are you reading?" The white haired girl asked after licking a crumb from her lip.

"The Snow White Unicorn" Vulpine said," I'm at the last page"

"That is my favorite part" the white haired girl said," please read it'"

"Alright" vulpine said before reading;

The animals watched in helpless sorrow as the the unicorn's soft pink eyes turned to a frozen blue. With no way of saving her, the animals did the only thing could muster the strength for. The corrupted lioness roared in isolation, the pitiful dog whimpered, and even the lone black wolf cried tears for the unicorn. For a time, the animals continued to waste away in the depths of sadness, but with the arrival of dawn came a white tigress with blue stripes and silver claws. She looked down at the animals and heard their voices begging to bring the unicorn back to life. The tigress responded to the animal's wishes by licking the wounds of the unicorn until they healed. In the peak of Dawn, the unicorn woke up to see her beloved friends. The animals rejoiced and created their own flames of hope around the unicorn. Little did they know, those flames would attract the black tiger once again.


End file.
